Bitter Sweet
by Mary Bachiu
Summary: This fic is not suitable for Link/Malon fans. This is just Links feelings after he finds Malon dead. I wrote this fic for my buddy schnarz. Don't forget to review! MEOW!!!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters. This story is purely a-means-to end of my depression.  
  
~.~ Thoughts  
  
"." Speaking  
  
(.) me interrupting  
  
::.:: Expressions  
  
Link - 17  
  
Zelda - 16  
  
Malon - 14  
  
On a dark, cool night in the midst of the forest, a fog was slowly developing on the ground. Sitting on a boulder by a lake, with the moonlight glistening upon the waters. Was a young man with a green tunic and blonde hair buried into a green sock on his head, his name was Link. His face bore a sad and shallow expression.  
  
~ Why? Why does everything happen to me? My friends and the people I love? .Malon. ~  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
That day started like any other day. Link rode his horse, Epona from Kokiri Forest to Lon Lon Ranch, to help Malon with the ranch work. But he didn't expect to find the ranch to be in the state it was in when he arrived.  
  
The barn, the house and everything were in ruins. He got off Epona and ran into the house. He ran upstairs to Malon's room to find that there was a strong scent of blood lingering in the air.  
  
He looked to his left and saw Talon, Malon's father gutted. On the other side Link saw Malon on the floor with her neck slit.  
  
Link stared at her with tears forming in his eyes, but choked them back. He did not even notice the figure that was looming in the shadows of the room. After a few moments he did notice some slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He than scanned the room, with his eyes still filled with unshed tears.  
  
  
  
Anger was clearly showing, that his veins were boiling with rage. For Link knew that it was the person who brutally violated his beloved, Malon. Quickly as he could he un-sheathed his sword and lunged at his victim.  
  
The attacker stealthily dodged the projectile to the side. Link managed to barely miss puncturing his flesh. Again Link attempted to stab the attacker swiftly and succeeded. But the strike was more than he expected. (AN: Give me a break. Give me a break. Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar.)  
  
Link managed to stab him in his lower body area. (And I mean the area around his stomach, you hentai's.) The attacker was choking and drowning in his blood. He weakly fell to his knees and realizing he has been defeated.  
  
" III.iii.eeee," he collapsed and died.  
  
Links' breathing slowed to gasping breaths, yet the tears still came pouring down painfully. He kneeled beside Malon and lifted her head into his lap. While he smoothen her hair and continued to grieve.  
  
"MALON," screamed Link in agony ::cries.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
~ Why can't I, Link, the Hero of Time protect a measly damsel in distress? ~ ::Thought Link gloomily::  
  
Then he started to think about his feelings towards Malon.  
  
~ Malon, I think I loved her! Well, it was more like having strong feelings for a person in a friendship kind of way. Maybe enough to love her later on and have a family or something, I don't know. HA, it's kind of ironic that I started thinking about this after she's dead::Sighs!::(AN: It's the way the cookie crumbles.)  
  
" I wonder how Zelda is doing," Link sighs? Then thinks about his feelings towards Zelda.  
  
~ Zelda, sure she's beautiful and I have feelings for her more than in a friendly type of way. But there's the fact that she's a princess and I'm just a fairy boy. But does saving Hyrule and being the Hero of Time count, perhaps. Maybe that's why I felt so attracted to Malon in the first place, but I should go and see Zelda.  
  
(AN: Bad Ass Barry Burton and his sexy beard, think Resident Evil for the Game Cube.)  
  
Link walked over to Epona too find her gnawing on a twig and mounts up on her. Then rode off towards Hyrule Castle.  
  
After an hour of riding he finally arrived at the castle and the guards escorted him in. When he was inside he mounted off Epona and brought her to a stable.  
  
Then Link meanders towards the Court Yard, to find Princess Zelda speaking to Impa. As he stats getting closer, Zelda notices him waves and runs over to Link.  
  
" Link, you're, I missed you," she said happily!  
  
He looked over to where Impa was, but she wasn't there. ~ I hate it when she does that. ::-_-:: ~  
  
Just then, Link was glumped by a-hyper-sugar-active Princess Zelda. ~.GAAHHH.What was that? Looks down and sees Zelda.Oh, it was Zelda! ~  
  
Zelda grabbed Links' hand and brought him towards the sunrise. Link looked towards the sunrise than back to Zelda. ~ Kami, Zelda is beautiful with her golden hair that glitters in the sun ::Blushes::. ~  
  
He moves towards Zelda and gently lays his hand on her shoulders.  
  
~ Okay! I'mgonnakissher, I'mgonnakissher, I'mgonnakissher. ~  
  
" Zelda, may I have the honor in kissing you," asked Link quietly?  
  
"Hai you may, my worthy knight," answered Zelda blushing. ~ Kami, I get to Kiss Link! ~  
  
Link gently caresses Zelda's cheek and leans down to softly brush his lips on hers. And thus beginning the kiss of future lovers.  
  
Zelda Blushing, ~ Kami, he's an awesome kisser. ~  
  
  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


End file.
